AllStar XMen
by InfiernoSE
Summary: Xavier forms a new XMen team when Magneto and his Brotherhood prepare to take over the United States.
1. AllStar XMen: The Brotherhood Part 1

**AllStar X-Men #1: The Brotherhood Part 1 (Mutopia Tie-In)**

**Washington D.C.—The White House**

We enter the Oval Office where Senator Robert Kelly discusses important matters with the president of the United States.

"We can not allow these mutants to take over our country," says Senator Kelly. "Mr. President have you seen what they have done to Genosha?"

"Senator Kelly I assure you no one will be take over American soil while I'm in office," says President Cook. "These events involving Genosha and this Brotherhood of Mutants are out of our jurisdiction."

"Sir, if we don't do something now we're next," says Senator Kelly.

"Don't worry things are under control," says President Cook.

**Genosha**

"The Americans are quaking in their boots Lord Magneto," says Sunfire. "We should strike."

"Shiro my dear boy, it is quite too early for us to move on the States," says Magneto.

"But Lord Magneto," says Sunfire.

Magneto stops him before he can finish and says, "I know you want to get your revenge against them for taking away your country's honor, but it is far too early. We must build our army and watch there's. There's one foe in the states that I know will be building his army to stop us and we need to be ready."

Sunfire looks at Magneto with an expression on his face showing that he understands and agrees with him.

"Charles I'll be ready for you," says Magneto.

**Westchester, New York**

It's a quiet day in Westchester. There is a school here where mutants go to learn to control their powers and try to find a place for themselves in this world. This place is called the Xavier Institute, a place for higher learning for gifted youngsters, as it says on the gate. The school grounds are quiet today, because the students have been sent home for the rest of the week since classes have been canceled. In his office we find Professor Charles Xavier working at his desk. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in Logan," says Xavier.

The door opens and Logan, also known as the Wolverine, enters the office. "What is this about Chuck," asks Logan.

"As you know my former associate Eric Magnus has lead a team of mutants in taking over the island nation of Genosha," says Xavier.

Logan smirks and says, "Yeah, what about it? Is Magneto getting bored over there?"

"I have just learned that he has plans of attacking the States," says Xavier.

"Where did you hear of this? You got yourself a spy or something over in Genosha," replies Logan.

"Indeed he does," says a voice of a woman from behind Logan.

Logan turns around to see who spoke. "Who are you," asks Logan.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me Wolvie," says the mystery woman.

"Logan this is Jubilee. She has been working for me for sometime now," says Xavier.

"You seriously don't remember me," questions Jubilee.

"No. Never seen you before in my life," says Logan.

"Well, there's no time to discuss the past. We have more important things going on," says Jubilee.

"What do you want from me," asks Logan.

"I need you to lead a team. To train and prepare for the day Magneto strikes," replies Xavier.

"What team? You sent everyone home," says Logan.

"Not everyone," says Xavier. "Meet your teammates."

Five more mutants enter the room and stand before Logan. "I'd like you to meet Peter Rasputin a.k.a. Colossus, Robert Drake a.k.a. Iceman, Kitty Pride a.k.a. Shadowcat, Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, and Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm. Jubilee will also be a part of your team," says Xavier. "There is more to be learned of concerning Magneto's threat. For now get acquainted with each other. I will let you all know if any new news comes up."

The team leaves Professor Xavier's office to talk.

"So, you're the team leader huh," says Bobby Drake. "What can you grow more hair?"

"No, I can cut you into little ice cubes," says Logan.

SNIKT!

Logan pops his claws and Bobby steps back. "Ahh, neat trick," says Bobby.

**Manhattan, New York—Stark Industries**

Owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark, is also at work in his office. It seems he has a connection to the threat in Genosha and it's not a good one. He talks with someone over the phone as he looks at some papers on his desk. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor and get Cain Marko in here," says Tony.

Cain Marko has been working for Tony for many years as his body guard. He enters Tony's office. "Yes, boss man you wanted to see me," says Cain.

"What did I say about calling me that," asks Tony.

"Not too do it, but it sounds funny every time I say it. Tony what's up? You know what time it is," asks Cain.

"Yeah, sorry to break up your time with the ladies, but something has come up," says Tony.

"What," asks Cain.

Tony lifts a piece of paper and shows it to Cain and says, "I received a notice from the mutant terrorist Eric Magnus that he will be coming for our technology. He says that he will use it to enhance his soldiers' powers. If he gets our tech he will use it to wage war against our country."

"So, what are you gonna let me wear that Iron Man suit of yours," asks Cain.

"Not quite," says Stark. "Set your eyes on this beauty, the Juggernaut Mark 1."

"So, that was what this special Juggernaut Project was about. What can it do," asks Cain.

"It enhances strength and speed, it will make you nearly invulnerable. We need to prepare should they come," replies Tony.

"When do I try it on," asks Cain.

"The sooner the better, let's go down to the lower levels," says Tony.

**Genosha**

Magneto stands before his team of mutants called the Brotherhood. "Our first step to taking on America is to steal the technology invented by Tony Stark. Sunfire, Polaris, and Unus you will be going to New York to raid Stark Industries. Obtain everything and anything you find," says Magneto.

"Yes, Lord Magneto," says Sunfire, Polaris, and Unus.

"Now go," says Magneto.

The team leaves Magneto to do what they're told. "Polaris," says Magneto as he calls her back. "Keep an eye on Sunfire. I don't want him to ruin the mission."

"Yes, father," says Polaris.

**Westchester, New York**

Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Ororo, and Kurt talk amongst each other, while Jubilee watches Logan stand in the back of the room with his back on the wall.

_**Jubilee narrates:** Sure it was along time ago, but he said he wouldn't forget me. Many years ago we met in Japan. He was burying his wife Mariko and daughter after she had been killed by two savages working for an organization called Weapon X. I learned everything about him. I know what happened in Canada, why what happened in Manhattan happened. The day we met, he saved me. That day changed my life and I could never get him out of my mind. Sure he's maybe pushing a hundred years, but he looks no older then me. I fell in love with the man named Logan and it hurts that he doesn't remember me._

"Kid, don't know what your deal is, but you think you could stop staring at me," asks Logan.

_**Jubilee narrates: **Ahh… I want to tell him about what happened in Japan, but not with these others here. I need to be alone with him._

"What will we do when this Magneto guy comes along," asks Kurt. "We have to have some sort of plan."

"None of us has ever seen this man before," says Ororo. "There's no way we can prepare for him."

"Why do you think I'm leading the team," questions Logan. "I've been here for awhile and I know Magneto. He has the power to manipulate electromagnetic fields and control metal. He has a major attitude problem and hates Homo sapiens."

"His team consists of mutants called Sunfire, Blob, Unus, Toad, Avalanche, Polaris, and Omega Red. Sunfire is a fire element mutant from Japan seeking revenge against the United States for what they did to his country during World War 2. Blob in close to invulnerable and Unus is untouchable. Toad is exactly what you think he is. Avalanche is an orphan with the power to cause earthquakes. Polaris, Magneto's daughter, also has magnetic powers. Omega Red is a mystery, he's Magneto's body guard, who I've met before but he has been altered," says Jubilee.

"Well we know something," says Peter. "That's something."

"How do you know who he's keeping in close company," asks Logan.

"Cause I used to be part of his team," replies Jubilee. "I was in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."

To Be Continued…


	2. AllStar XMen: The Brotherhood Part 2

**AllStar X-Men #2: The Brotherhood Part 2 (Mutopia Tie-In)**

**Coney Island, New York—Stark Industries Warehouse**

Tony Stark received a message not too long ago from the mutant terrorist Magneto, claiming that he would steal his technology and use it to enhance his soldiers. Preparing for the possible threat Stark summoned his long time body guard Cain Marko. He made a special suit of armor for him called the Juggernaut Mark One, which he would use to protect Stark Industries. We now find Stark and Marko in the lower levels of the building where Stark keeps his special armor.

"Right next to the old Iron suit, where it belongs," says Cain staring at the Juggernaut armor.

"I need you to put it on. Time to see if you can control it," says Tony. "For your first time you'll have to put the armor on piece by piece, but once together you will be able to disengage and reengage the armor by using this remote."

Cain puts on the armor piece by piece. It takes sometime, but he gets it together. "Some assembly required huh," jokes Cain.

"So, how does it feel," asks Tony.

"Feels great," replies Cain.

"Let's see you move your arms," says Tony.

Cain moves his arms and flexes them. "You wish you had guns like these," jokes Cain.

"Stop showing off and let's see use your legs," says Tony.

Cain walks around, showing that he can maneuver well with the armor on. "We need to test your strength," says Tony. "Why don't you try lifting that heavy equipment over there?"

Tony points out to Cain what he wants him to lift. Cain lifts the equipment over his head with no problem. "Light as a feather," claims Cain.

"That's good. We should be prepared for when the Brotherhood makes their appearance," says Tony.

"So how about after this we go get a drink," asks Cain.

"Sure, bet you're gonna want to check out the ladies," says Tony.

"You got that right," says Cain.

Later after they're done with their work they go to the closest bar they can find. There they sit at the bar discussing current events.

"The government seems to be really freaking over this terrorist group coming here," says Cain.

"Who can blame them? They're threatening to take over American soil. The lives of many people could be in danger," says Tony.

"Maybe we should be fighting to protect more then just us," says Cain. "If these mutants are as powerful as they say then people will be in danger. We need to make sure nothing happens to them."

"Cain, I've known you for a long time and you haven't change a bit," says Tony. "You've always thought about others before yourself. If you want to fight to make sure the Brotherhood is stopped, then I'll help you in anyway possible."

"Thanks man," says Cain.

They get a couple more drinks before calling it a night. The day end and begins for them back in Manhattan.

**Manhattan, New York—Stark Industries**

"Hmm, seems to be no disturbance yet, Tony. I'll keep you informed," says Cain.

Cain ends a conversation with Tony while he stands on top of the building's roof.

_**Cain narrates:** We don't know when these terrorists are gonna show up and we don't who it will be. Will this Magneto make an appearance himself or send one of his lackeys? Well, either way we'll be ready for them._

On the street below we find the three mutants coming to steal Stark's technology. Polaris, Sunfire, and Unus are concealing their identities by wearing trench coats to cover their costumes.

"Sunfire, fly up and make us an entrance," says Polaris.

"Yes," says Sunfire.

Sunfire flies half way up the building and he thrusts both hands forward sending out a large blast of flames at the building. The sound of the attack reaches Cain up on the roof. He takes a look down and sees Sunfire. "Tony, we have visitors," says Cain. "There are three mutants at the front of the building, one airborne and two on the ground."

"I hear you. Back up will be there shortly. Can you manage them on your own," asks Tony.

"No problem," laughs Cain as he hangs with Tony. "Now I can see what this thing can really do."

Cain pulls out the remote and points it at the armor. The armor quickly flies over to Cain and piece by piece join together. The armor is complete and Cain has become the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

"It's clobberin' time," says Juggernaut. "Wait I can get sued for that."

Juggernaut quits joking for the moment and leaps off the building. "Heads up hot stuff," yells Juggernaut.

As Juggernaut falls he grabs Sunfire by his right ankle and pulls him down with him. He hits the ground and Sunfire is thrown a couple feet away.

"You'll regret that," says Sunfire.

Sunfire unleashed an inferno of flames upon Juggernaut. He continues the flamethrower attack while Juggernaut puts his large left arm up to deflect the fire.

"Are you even doing anything? Come on you're putting me to sleep," says Cain.

In that instant a car is flung into Juggernaut causing him to fall back. "Is that keeping you awake," says Polaris.

He gets up from the ground and says, "That was impressive. Got anything else?"

"You want more? Then here," yells Polaris.

With her magnetic powers Polaris rips a streetlight post out of the ground and hurls it at him. The pole shatters as it hits Juggernaut in the chest. Juggernaut charges at the mutants. Polaris and Sunfire get behind Unus as he puts up his energy force field. Juggernaut runs into the force field and is thrown back.

"Ha, no one can touch me," laughs Unus.

Unus let's his shield down believing that Juggernaut is down for the count, once down he is blasted from someone above. Unus falls to the ground.

"Who was that," says Sunfire.

"Hmm… Three on one doesn't seem too fair," says Iron Man from above.

"You're that Iron Man talked about in the newspapers," says Polaris.

"So, they write about me back on Genosha, huh," asks Iron Man. "I guess I'm popular."

Iron Man lands next to Juggernaut. "I can believe you let them throw a car at you," laughs Iron Man.

"I thought I could take it," says Juggernaut.

"When you're out on the field you have to think strategically," says Iron Man.

"What's the use of strategies when you're unstoppable," asks Juggernaut.

"The armor doesn't give you invincibly forever. After taking a major beating the armor will grow weaker," says Iron Man.

"Oh, now you tell me," says Juggernaut.

"Do you mind? We're here to take your technology," says Polaris. "Quit the chitchatting!"

"It seems they're in rush," says Iron Man

"Burn Americans," yells Sunfire.

Sunfire unleashes flames upon Iron Man. "Tony," mutters Juggernaut.

Iron Man becomes engulfed in flames. Juggernaut begins to run toward Sunfire. He leaps up and swings at Sunfire, but another car is slammed against him throwing him back. "Thanks for the lift. Now let me offer you a ride," says Juggernaut as he throws a car at the three mutants.

Unus steps in from of his comrades and blocks them with his force field. "We need to get their technology and leave before things get out of hand," says Unus.

"Agreed," says Polaris. "Sunfire, keep up with the fire attacks. Unus, watch his back."

Polaris flies toward Stark Industries to take their technology. "No," says Iron Man.

Iron Man flies after Polaris, but is stopped by Sunfire. Sunfire continues his flame thrower attack on Iron Man. While Juggernaut punches at Unus's force field. "Ha, ha, ha… You'll never get through," laughs Unus.

_**Juggernaut narrates:** I'm ten times stronger then I used to be and I still can't take out this punk. That flying chick is gonna raid the building for stuff that could enhance their powers and then deliver it to Magneto._

Iron Man continues to be burned and Juggernaut throws punch after punch. Polaris moves through the building using her powers to pick up anything that looks like it could help the Brotherhood. After she gathers metal around the building to create a thing to hold anything and everything she finds. She finds armor that Tony had worked on, which wasn't as powerful as the Juggernaut or Iron Man systems. She puts them in the metal carrier and continues to get through the building. Back outside things still don't look well for the two heroes trying to protect the building. Juggernaut notices a strange smell.

"What is that smell? It smells like Brimstone," says Juggernaut.

"Good nose, big guy," says Jubilee from behind.

Juggernaut turns his head to see group of costumed people. "Who are you," asks Juggernaut.

"We're the X-Men, bub," says Wolverine. "Let's go take them down!"

"Let me help you," says Jubilee.

Jubilee snaps her fingers and the molecules around Unus's force field begin to explode. The lights of the explosion cause Unus to lose his sight and his focus on holding his shield. The shield goes down.

"He's all yours," says Jubilee.

Juggernaut smirks and says, "Thanks!"

Juggernaut takes a swing at Unus and knocks him unconscious. As for Sunfire, his flames are cut short when a Rain cloud pours upon him. Storm focuses the storm on him and him alone. Iron Man falls to the ground and Iceman used his powers to cool him down.

"Nightcrawler, get him out of here," says Storm. "This guy is powering up again."

Nightcrawler teleports Iron Man out of the path of fire and Iceman puts his hands on the ground.

"I hate fire users," says Iceman.

Iceman creates a wall of ice to block Sunfire's oncoming fire attack. The wall is hit and it melts. Colossus comes in for a punch and decks Sunfire. Now both Unus and Sunfire are out for the count. Polaris exits the building and sees her two comrades on the ground. She waves one of her hands forcing all metal objects nearby to fly towards the heroes. Colossus is hit by bench and a mailbox flies toward Shadowcat, she phases through it to avoid getting hurt. Wolverine grabs Jubilee and put her over his shoulder. He dodges all the flying objects, while Iceman and Storm use their powers to blast objects away. Jubilee smiles while over Wolverine's shoulder. While everyone is distracted by the flying metal Polaris creates an electromagnetic energy field that she puts around her, Unus, and Sunfire along with the things she stole. She takes flight leaving the heroes behind. Once gone all the metal falls.

"They're gone," says Juggernaut.

"What they chickened out," asks Shadowcat.

"No, they got what they wanted," says Wolverine.

"Good work my X-Men," says Professor Xavier as he comes to join the group. "How is he doing?"

"He is well, mien Professor," says Nightcrawler.

"Anthony Stark, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I think we need to talk," says Professor X.

**To be continued…**


End file.
